


A Night in Each Other's Bodies

by Superlantern



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Adult Content, Body Swap, Damijonweek, Damijonweek2019, Day Four: Body Swap, M/M, Smut, Teenage Jon and Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlantern/pseuds/Superlantern
Summary: Jon and Damian swap bodies for a night.This has adult content, so if you are under 18, do not read. It also is M/M, so if that isn't your jam, don't bother reading.





	1. The Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing, so it probably sucks. But i wanted to contribute something to DamiJon Week, so why not some smut. Hope you enjoy. Damian and Jon are both portrayed as older than in the comics for this story, but still under 18.

Jon hated magic. It was a problem he couldn’t punch his way out. One that left him as vulnerable as any other person on the planet. So when he found himself chained to some warehouse wall by some magically reinforced chains, he was not amused.  
Jon shifted, trying to break the chains, but they wouldn’t budge.   
“Don’t bother trying, those chains are magically bound and won’t break unless I will it.”  
Jon looked up and standing in front of him was Reggie Meyer, once the kid who wore the amazo armor.  
“Reggie, what do you think you are doing? And when did you learn magic?”  
“You like? It is a skill I recently acquired. I’m no master, but I can still pull a couple tricks. One does what he has to in order to regain the power that was taken from him.”  
“So what? Is this revenge for Robin and I kicking your butt and taking the armor? Because you left us no choice. That suit was killing you. Last time you had it, it left you on the verge of death as it then tried to attach to me.”   
“Oh, I know that all too well. My body couldn’t handle the armor. It rejected me because I wasn’t strong enough. But you are. The suit wants your body, so if I ever want to be reunited with it, I will need to make some body modifications.”  
With that, Reggie pulled out two strange looking metallic amulets, one attached to a gold necklace.   
Reggie walked up to his captive and placed the amulet with a necklace around Jon’s neck.  
“These are two artifacts are called ‘Empathy Stones’. They were created to allow two people to swap bodies. The intent for these were to allow people to walk a mile in each others shoes and learn more about each other’s lives. All I have to do is say the incantation while we each are touching our amulets. The effects only last a day, but when I destroy the amulets while in your body, the change will be permanent.”  
“Shows how smart you are,” Jon made a face at him, “If we switch bodies, then you will be chained up. Then all I’ll have to do is wait for a day to pass and I’ll be back in my body. And by that time I would have already called for backup.”  
Reggie made a face back, “Once my mind leaves my body, the magic chains will be undone. So without further ado, let us begin. I want to be super again.”  
Reggie started chanting and fear crept over Jon.   
‘I have to break free and get this amulet off.’ Jon thought. He started shaking his head trying to swing the amulet off, but it was no use. The amulets started to glow. ‘Crap, crap, crap’ Jon thought. But just then he heard the heartbeat of someone familiar and his fears vanished. A second later a birdarang came flying from the rafters of the warehouse right towards Reggie.  
Reggie quickly sidestepped it while still chanting, but was met with a boot as Robin came down from the ceiling knocking the amulet out of his hand. Before Reggie realized what had happened, Robin threw a flurry of punches, knocking him back and unconscious.  
Damian turned to Jon and crossed his arms. “Don’t you get tired of me saving your ass, hayseed?”  
With Reggie knocked out, Jon could feel the chains losing their power. A second later, he was able to break them apart like they were made of paper.  
“What are you talking about? I had him right where I wanted him.” Jon said, trying his best to hide the fact that he would have been a goner if Robin had been a little later.  
“Tt”, Damian scoffed, “Please, you would have been toast if I hadn’t shown up. That being said, you obviously need more training. Without his amazo suit, Reggie is hardly a threat.”  
After being chained to a wall, Jon wasn’t in the mood for this lecture. “He surprised me, that’s all. I didn’t expect for him to have picked up magic. Why don’t you save the lecture for later.”  
Jon was so annoyed he forgot he was still wearing the amulet.  
“Jon, when we are out in the field, you need to be more careful. Never let your guard down.” Damian sighed. “What was Reggie trying to do anyway?”  
With that Robin bent down to pick up the other amulet. Once he touched it, a blinding light arose from both amulets. Damian closed his eyes.  
The light faded, and when Damian finally opened his eyes, he appeared to be on the other end of the room.  
“What happened?” he said, only to hear Jon’s voice come out. He looked down at his hands and clothes and then touched his face. “Where’s my mask? My uniform?” He looked up and standing in front of him was himself. “Oh no” he said.  
The Robin before Damian looked annoyed. “Didn’t you just tell me to not let my guard down. And what do you do a second later? You let yours down and touch the obviously magical amulet!”  
“Jon? Is that you?”  
“Ya, its me.” He said calming down.  
The now Superboy sported a scowl that had only been seen before in the batfamily. “Why didn’t you tell me the amulets would switch our bodies!” he yelled at Jon.  
“Relax.” Jon said, “Reggie said the effects are only temporary. We will switch back in a day. We will just have to make do until then. We should probably let our families know.”  
“You’re kidding right? If I tell father that we switched bodies, he will never trust me again to patrol on my own. We will keep this secret.” Damian said, emphasizing the last part.  
“But..” Jon stammered.  
“Secret, Kent! Otherwise I’ll never let you join my Titans”  
Jon sighed. “Fine. But do you really think our parents won’t find out?”  
“I should have no problem fooling your parents, but my father is another story. Just try mimicking my mannerisms and vocal patterns. You know me better than anyone, you should be fine”  
“Tt” Jon said while smiling, “Its ok, you can say that I am your best friend.”  
“Lose the smile, Kent.” Damian said, “You won’t fool anyone like that.”  
“Fine, but then you should try lightening up more and be more cheerful.”  
“Tt. I think I would have preferred for this spell to kill me. Let’s get going, I called the cops and informed them of the situation before I got here. They should be arriving anytime and should be able to contain Reggie, even with his magic.” Damian turned around and paused. “Ugh…” he said as he jumped into the air.  
“Your trying to fly aren’t you?” Jon said with a smile.  
“Your body doesn’t come with an instruction manual hayseed. Help me out!” Damian yelled.  
“Fine, I’ll be your Yoda. Focus, you must,” Jon gave his best Yoda impression.  
“This isn’t funny Kent,” Damian said, looking very unamused.  
“I beg to differ. It is pretty hilarious watching you jump around.” Jon smiled and figured Damian had enough torture. “Fine, just visualize floating and your power flowing underneath your feet”  
Damian closed his eyes and relaxed. Slowly he started rising off the ground.  
“Great job D!” Jon cheered.  
Damian opened his eyes and nearly tumbled down. “Can you keep it down Kent? I’m trying to concentrate.”  
“Sorry”, Jon apologized, “but you are picking it up pretty quickly”  
“As if there was any doubt of that,” Damian sneered.  
“Do you mind giving me a lift?” Jon asked. “I don’t have much practice using your grappling hook or Robin Cycle.”  
“As if I would trust you to ride the Robincycle,” Damian said.  
“Fine, just give me a lift already. Besides, it is probably for the best, have you been riding it all day, because your butt feels really sore.” Jon said. Now that the fighting was done, Jon was starting to notice how Damian’s body felt and couldn’t help but feel the tenderness in Damian’s butt.  
“Do all humans feel this way after riding cycles? Jon inquired. “I miss my invulnerability”  
Damian started to turn red. “I…I don’t know what you are talking about Kent.” Damian stammered, “But I’ll need you to stop talking so I can concentrate to fly”.   
“Alright”, Jon said, rubbing his butt. Jon got behind Damian and hoped on his back.  
“Wow” Damian said, “Super strength has its benefits. You are light as a feather.”  
And with that they were off.


	2. Damian's Night

The flight home was uncomfortable for Damian. While he got the hang of flying fairly quickly, the one thing he couldn’t get used to was Jon on his back, arms wrapped around him as he flew. The few times they had flown together, Damian was always the one being carried, a position Damian did not enjoy. But now Damian was practically giving Jon a piggy back and he could feel the warmth coming off of Jon.  
Damian sighed. He has long since realized that he had feelings for his younger partner. The years they spent hanging out and going on patrol together, Damian couldn’t help but fall for the young Kent’s charm. There were very few people Damian could stand to be around for a long period of time, but Jon was someone who he could lose hours with. And now his crush was holding onto him as they flew through the sky.  
Damian couldn’t help it. He kept focusing on every inch of Jon that was touching his body and this was causing the Superboy suit Damian was now wearing to start to tighten in the groin area.  
“It’s not Jon pressed up against you, its you.” Damian thought to himself, “Don’t get turned on by your own body pressed up against you. You are more disciplined than that!”  
Damian picked up the pace and raced to the Bat Cave. When they arrived, Damian practically threw Jon off his back in hopes that he could calm down the body he was inhabiting. They agreed to meet up tomorrow at their base, The Fortress of Attitude (a name Damian will never let Jon know had grown on him), right before the 24 hours were up.  
“Remember Kent, you have to act like me. I know mimicking perfection is hard, but you’ll just have to try.” Damian said  
“Right, so all I have to do is scowl and act better than everyone else?” Jon mocked.  
“When you are me it isn’t an ‘act’. You just are.” Damian said as he flew away.  
“Good thing you have a super body now. It will match that super ego!” Jon shouted from a distance.  
Damian loved that about Jon. They could go round after round with each other. With anyone else, Damian’s comments would come across as cruel and arrogant, but Jon knew him better and gave it right back.  
Damian got lost in his daydreams of Jon and before he knew it, he had arrived at Jon’s apartment in Metropolis. He flew through Jon’s open window and landed in his friend’s bedroom. He stood there looking around the room as it started to sink in. He was in Jon’s room. In Jon’s body. He walked to the full length mirror in the room and started admiring himself. Jon had grown out of that goofy kid phase and was now starting to develop some muscle definition. While still only a teenager, Jon had definitely started to develop a muscular build to him. His biceps were starting to get defined and he had what appeared to be pecs developing. Damian lifted the shirt and was enamored to see the V shaped by his navel. But what really got Damian going was Jon’s eyes and smile. He could stare into those blue eyes all day and that smile could brighten up the room.   
Damian looked at himself up and down, and then he realized he was going to have to get undressed. He was going to see what Jon looked like naked. All those times he fantasized about what Jon would look like and now he was going to have full exposure. He grabbed the super tights and slowly brought them down. He wanted to savor the moment and take in everything. Jon had been wearing a pair of red boxer briefs underneath his suit and they clung to the body. And from what Damian could see, there was a sizeable bulge straining against the cotton.  
“Fuck, Kent. Just how big are you, you halfbreed?” Damian said as he palmed the member through the fabric.  
“Ugh”, he let out a moan as he gave it a squeeze. He couldn’t wait any more, he had to see what was hiding. He grabbed the underwear and…  
“Evening, honey” Louis said as she opened the door to Jon’s bedroom carrying a basket of clothes.  
“Mrs. Ke….I mean mom!” Damian shouted as he grabbed the supersuit to cover himself up. “I’m changing!”  
“Sorry sweetie, but it is time for dinner. Put some pants on and come out here.” She said as she started putting clothes away. “Your dad is waiting for us.”  
Luckily for Damian she had not gotten a glance of what he was doing moments before. He did not want to have to inform Jon that an awkward conversation was coming from his mom, due to his actions. He grabbed the closest pair of jeans and tshirt and left the bedroom, frustrated that he couldn’t finish what he had started.  
“Evening kiddo.” Clark said to Damian. “Is everything ok? You look upset.” He said as he saw the frown on his son’s face.  
“What? Oh, no, I’m just a little tired. Damian and I were out patrolling earlier.”  
“Really?” Louis chimed in, “Usually when you come back from patrolling with Damian, you come straight to us to tell us about your guys’ adventures.”  
“Ah, well, like I said, I am a little tired. And I just got back,” Damian did his best to copy his friend’s smile to reassure the Kents, but the smile looked forced and the parent’s just shared a concerned look.  
“Alright sweetie,” Louis said, “Just eat some food and then go get some rest.”  
“Sounds good mom.” Damian said relieved, “Thanks.”

\----

Dinner seemed to last forever. Damian had to keep remembering to smile and on one or two occasions, he accidentally let out a “tt”, which prompted Clark to inform him he is picking up bad habits from Damian.  
He finally got to go back to Jon’s bedroom, making sure to lock the door this time.   
He fell onto the bed and just looked up at the ceiling.  
“So Jonny-boy. This is your bed.” He said as he imagined Jon sleeping on these covers. He looked over and saw the mirror again. “Time to finish what I started.”  
He got up and walked to the mirror. He pulled off his shirt and slid off the jeans and stood there, in nothing but those boxers.  
He turned around, seeing how the boxer briefs clung to his ass, showing off those perfect mounds of flesh. He blushed. It was now or never. His heart beat fast as he grabbed the boxers and slide them down, bending over lifting his legs to break free of them.  
He stood straight up and his eyes widened.  
“Good lord Jon”, he said as he grabbed the flaccid cut cock in front of him. Below a few strands of pubic hair, not even hard, hung a kryptonian cock that appeared to be around 6 inches, with a decent girth.  
“Those fucking Kryptonian genes. You just started puberty and you are already working with this monster? How big will you be once you are done developing?” Damian thought.  
He grabbed hold of it and started to stroke it. Getting more and more aroused, the giant cock started to inflate in his hands.  
“Good God, I think I am in love with this cock.” Damian whispered as his stroking got harder and faster. By the time he was rock hard, the cock had to be around 8 inches long and 2 inches thick, with some precum forming at the tip.   
“Jon you are a teenage boy. Where would you keep your lube?” Damian asked as he began to look around the room. He goes to Jon’s night stand and rummages through the drawers. In the third drawer from the top, he found a lead case.  
“Lead case? Keeping something from your dad’s watchful eyes?” Damian pulled out the case and opened it up. It had just what he was looking for. Inside was a bottle of lube, halfway gone, a cum rag that looks like it had been used pretty regularly, and sports magazines. Damian picked up the magazines and started to flipping through, finding pages with creased corners often featured shirtless athletes.  
“Well how about that. Looks like we have more in common than I thought, Jon.” Damian smiled, knowing that his fantasies of Jon weren’t as far fetched as they seemed before.  
He grabbed the lube and went back to the mirror. Damian turned around to get a look at the well defined ass Jon had been hiding all these years. He grabbed each cheek and squeezed to feel the firm glutes. He then spread them open and bent over. Damian looked back at the mirror to see his friends hole.  
Damian moaned, “I’m so going to hell for this,” he said, feeling guilty that he was in his friend’s body. He lubed up a finger and slowly inserted it into himself.  
“Damn Jon, you are tight. You obviously never been penetrated before”. He pushed the finger in and out, feeling overcome with lust.   
Once Damian was fully hard, he turned around and got on his knees. He leaned back onto his heels, admiring Jon’s muscles as he flexed. He then put some lube on Jon’s cock and started stroking nice and slow. His hand sliding up and down with ease. Damian took in the whole sight, memorizing every detail. The way Jon’s cock glistened all lubed up, the precum sliding down his shaft, the way his balls moved with each stroke. Everything Damian was watching was turning him on more and more. He watched his friend’s face as it contorted with pleasure.   
Damian’s hands were moving faster now and he didn’t know how much longer he could last. He grabbed the balls and pulled on them slightly, releasing a moan as he did. That was all it took. Hearing Jon moan, even if it was himself doing it, pushed him over. He felt Jon’s cock swell and the first stream of cum fired out and splashed against the mirror. A second and third jet flew out towards the mirror as waves of pleasure ran through him. Four, five, six, seven streams came out, flying between where Damian knelt and the mirror. Finally, with two more spurts falling onto Damian’s hand, Jon’s cock finally stopped shooting. It continued to twitch as Damian fell down in exhaustion.  
Damian sat there for a minute, coming down from the intense orgasm he had.  
“Jesus Christ Jon.” Damian panted, “You cum like a fire hose.” He said as he looked at the mess he made. No wonder that cum rag looked so used. Damian just sat there for a little bit, catching his breath, thinking about everything he just saw. He felt guilty using Jon’s body like that, but if given the chance to do it again, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself.  
He got up and started cleaning the mess he made. It took a lot of scrubbing, but most of the cum stains on the carpet came out. He then just through some dirty clothes on it and decided he could try again later for good measure.  
For now, he crawled into bed, wondering how Jon’s night had gone. A moment of panic occurred to him. “What if Jon finds….” Then he calms himself down, “Nah. Jon isn’t a snoop. He won’t find it.”  
And with that Damian grabs Jon’s cock and starts stroking again.  
“I have less than 24 hours. Jon I’m sorry, but I am going to damn well make sure I use this cock before I have to give it back.” Damian says as he starts his night long masturbation session, before falling asleep from exhaustion hours later.


	3. Jon's Night

Jon watched and Damian flew away in his body, nervous that both of them would have trouble convincing their families that nothing strange was happening.  
“Ok Jon. You can do this. You can be Damian. Don’t smile and act better than everyone. Easy enough” He said to himself, trying to psych himself up. He stood up straight, and put on his best scowl and walked through the Bat Cave.  
After changing out of his super suit, he headed up to the manor, only to be greeted by Alfred.  
“Greetings master Damian. How was your patrol with the young master Kent?”  
“Hey Alfred…. Ugh, um I mean Pennyworth. It was good. Obviously I carried the team and we put a stop to Reggie. He was no match for me.” Jon said trying to avoid Alfred’s gaze  
Alfred just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Of course master Damian. What would master Kent do without you?”  
“I hate to think what would become of that boy without me,” Jon said, feeling more confident in his Damian impersonation.  
“Well you did say that the Superboy would be a great sidekick for you someday. After he gets proper training of course.” Alfred said coldly.  
“I said what!” Jon said in anger, “I know Damian thinks he is a better fighter than me, but I would never be that jerks sidekick. When I see him next I’ll…”  
“Actually Master Kent, Master Damian has only ever spoken highly of you.” Alfred said  
“Wait, what?” Jon looked at the butler confused, “What do you mean. I am Damian…I…”  
“Master Kent, I have been in the superhero business longer than you have been alive. I have seen everything from mind control to evil doppelgangers used on you hero types. I think I would recognize that you and Master Damian have switched bodies.”  
“Oh man, please Alfred, you can’t tell anyone. Are parents will get so angry.” Jon pleaded.  
“Can I assume this swap is temporary?” Alfred asked.  
“Yes, it only lasts 24 hours. After we will go back to normal.” Jon reassured.  
“Very well Master Kent. I will keep your secret. I will inform the rest of the family that you feel unwell and will spend the remainder of the night in your room.”  
“Thank you Alfred! You’re the best!” the half Kryptonian jumped with joy with a big smile on his face.  
“You best not do that while others are around,” the butler reminded him, “Lest your secret be found out.”  
“Oh right,” Jon said, composing himself. He looks at Alfred and sheepishly and asks, “Um, does Damian really say nice things about me?”  
“I do believe there is no one he holds in higher regards, Master Kent.” Alfred said reassuringly.  
“Thanks Alfred!” Jon said with a smile. He gave the wise butler a hug and ran off to Damian’s room for the remainder of the night.  
“Hmm. A nice lad.” Alfred mused, “I wonder if we can’t have this body swap last longer than a day.”

\---

Jon walked into Damian’s room, a place he had only been to on occasion. Usually, when they hung out it was either at Jon’s house or the Fortress of Attitude. He was always amazed at not only how big the room was, but how clean his friend kept it. There were no clothes lying around, everything in the room was in its place, and you would be hard pressed to find a single speck of dust.  
“I wonder if Alfred cleans your room, Damian.” Jon thought. “Nah, knowing how much you like being in control, I doubt you would let anyone come in and try and clean. It wouldn’t be up to your standards.”  
Jon jumped onto the made bed, feeling how soft it was and wrinkling the sheets. “A guy could get used to sleeping in this though.” He got up and started walking around the room. When he got to the closet, he opened it up. Jon’s jaw dropped.  
Beyond the doors seemed to be a another whole room, dedicated solely for clothes. There were countless shirts, shoes, pants, and accessories for almost any occasion. “Damn Damian, I didn’t realize you had such a collection on your hand.”  
One thing Jon always admired about Damian was his sense of style. It didn’t matter what day it was, the guy always looked great in what he wore. His clothes always matched and his sense of style was unrivaled. Compared to him, Jon always felt underdressed.  
“Well Damian, since I am in your body, I might as well try on some of your sweet clothes.” Jon said out loud, picking up an Armani suit.  
For the next hour, Jon went through trying different clothes on, putting on his own secret fashion show for himself. He had everything from sportswear to black tie formal.  
“Jesus, Damian. You really do have a lot of clothes.”, he said taking off his most recent shirt. He looked into the built in mirror on the wall. And noticed the scars his partner had acquired over the years. Jon suddenly felt sad, imagining the life Damian had prior to meeting his father.  
“How many of these scars were from your previous life?” Jon mused sadly. He walked closer to the mirror to better inspect the body, but tripped on the rug in front of him.  
Jon looked down, and saw the rug had moved to reveal loose floor boards under it. He moved the rug completely and found a handle that lifted them, revealing a hidden compartment.   
“Holy crap,” Jon said as his jaw dropped open. Under the floor boards was a stash of a dozen butt plugs, dildos, lube, and various other sex toys all neatly placed and in size order.  
“Is this why my butt has been hurting? Man, I never would have guessed you were so kinky Damian.” Jon started sifting through them starting from the smallest to the largest. “Of course you would have them placed in size order, you anal retentive boy wonder. Ha, more anal than I thought.” Jon chuckled at his own joke.  
He picked up each one, inspecting them, only to realize he was starting to get hard. He palmed his member, imagining the possibilities. Jon had seen pornos and pictures with sex toys, but this was the first time he had seen one in person, let alone held one in his hand. Now that he had this treasure trove of toys in front of him, his curiosity was getting the better of him.  
Suddenly, a toy caught his eye. It was a bright red dildo, roughly 10 inches long and 2 inches thick. But what made this toy special was the symbol etched into it. Clearly visible on the shaft was his family’s crest, the infamous “S” worn by Superman. Or more appropriately, worn by Superboy. Right next to the super dildo was a newspaper picture of Jon as Superboy, holding up a car.  
“Damian, do you have a thing for me?” Jon asked the empty room. Jon always looked up to Damian and thought he was attractive. Who wouldn’t? Damian was a 10, with a slender muscular build, olive skin, and piercing green eyes, he could have anyone he wanted. But Jon never imagined in his wildest dreams that Damian would ever think of him as anything other than an annoying kid. But now Jon knew. He knew Damian liked him. Not just liked him, lusted for him. Damian thought of Jon as he sank this super dildo into his ass. And this turned Jon on so much.  
Jon quickly stripped off the designer pants he was wearing, leaving only the briefs Damian had been wearing earlier. He felt like an idiot. He never even considered looking to see what his friend looked like naked. He had assumed he would just meet up tomorrow wearing the same clothes. But now… now he felt like he had to see everything. And with that, he slid the remaining garment off.   
Jon looked at Damian’s body. Puberty had definitely hit Damian. He had the beginnings of a black happy trail, leading from his six pack and naval down to a small bush of pubic hair. Beneath it was a now 6 and a half inch hard uncut cock standing at attention, curving upward. Maybe smaller than what Jon was used to, but an impressive dick all the same. The foreskin had pulled back due to his arousal, but Jon wrapped his hand around the cock and started stroking, watching the skin slide up and down.  
Jon let out a moan. Having seen the front, Jon turned around to look at his friend’s ass. It was beautiful to see his friend’s firm cheeks. He bent over, and spread the cheeks apart to reveal Damian’s hole.  
“I need to know what Damian feels,” Jon said, as he sucked on his index finger, getting it nice and wet. Then reaching behind him, he slowly started inserting it into his friend’s pucker.  
“Ughh…” Jon let out a moan, realizing he was met with very little resistance. “Damn, Damian. You must do this a lot.” He said, adding a second finger thrusting it in and out of him.  
He did this for a little while longer, until he felt he needed something bigger. He grabbed one of the lube bottles and a black dildo about 6 inches long and 1.5 inches thick and left the closet. He hopped on Damian’s bed and got himself comfortable. Squirting lube onto his fingers, he went back to fingering Damian’s hole with one hand and jerking Damian’s cock with the other. After a minute, he finally lubed up the dildo and placed the head against Damian’s hole.  
“You can do this Superboy.” Jon said to himself, understandably nervous considering this was the first time anything was being put up his ass. He breathed in deeply and exhaled, then slowly started pressing the toy forward. Jon felt his hole being stretched and instantly he wondered if he grabbed too big of a dildo. But to his surprise, he was able to keep pushing with very little pain. In fact, he was feeling a pleasure he never felt before. Every nerve ending in his hole was going off as inch after inch of the toy entered him.  
Jon panted as he finally felt the base of the toy bottom out.  
“Oh fuck.” Jon said. Jon usually never cursed, but in this instance he couldn’t help himself. He felt so full and he loved every second of it. He pulled the toy out slowly about halfway, then decided to shove it back in hastily.  
“Fuck!” Jon said, louder than he expected, as the toy found his prostate and his cock twitched. “God, yes, right there.” He moaned as precum was now flowing down his cock.  
He continued to fuck himself on the toy, letting out a moan with each push. Just when he thought it couldn’t get better, his hand slipped, and pressed a button on the end of the base of the toy. Suddenly, the dildo started vibrating and Jon breath was knocked out of him.  
“Fuck… Damian, this…ughg…feels…ugh….so good.. ugh,” he babbled imaging his friend was there with him.  
Jon didn’t know how much longer he could last. The only thing that had kept him from cumming had been that Damian’s body was used to this sensation and had an incredible amount of stamina. If Jon had been in his own body, he would have blown his load several times by now.   
Suddenly, Jon heard a knock at the bedroom door.  
“Fuck!” Jon thought, cursing himself for not remembering to lock the door. He quickly threw the covers over himself and rolled to his side just as Bruce walked in with a bowl of soup. There was no time for Jon to remove the still vibrating toy in him, so he kept as straight of a face as he could.  
“Damian, Alfred told me you weren’t feeling well. I thought I would bring you some soup to make you feel better. Don’t worry, Alfred made it. I am only the delivery boy.” He said as he placed the bowl on the desk in the room.  
“Ugh.. Thanks Da…I mean F..father. I..I’ll be alri…ght aahh..,” Jon stuttered as he could feel his prostate being impaled by the toy. Jon’s cock began to twitch. This had been the first time he had ever been walked in on while he was touching himself and he couldn’t believe how much it was turning him on.  
‘God damn it body, stop being turned on. Please leave Mr. Wayne’ Jon pleaded in his head.  
Bruce looked over at his son. “You sure you are alright son? You look sweaty”  
“Ya..a.., I Just need… to slee..eep” Jon was about to cum any second now.  
“Alright. Just let out a holler if you need anything.” Bruce said as he turn around and walked away.  
The second the door closed, Jon grabbed the pillow and put it over his mouth as he yelled as his cock exploded, completely untouched. Cum came shooting out, drenching the covers that were still on top of him. Shot after shot, Jon’s body trembled as he rode out his first anal orgasm.  
As he came down, Jon removed the pillow and then pulled the dildo out of him. He immediately felt empty without it in him.  
“Jesus fucking Christ Damian. You need to share your toys more.” Jon panted. He looked down at the mess he made. The cum would definitely leave a stain in those sheets and there was plenty of it in Damian’s pubic hair. He looked around.  
“Damian, why don’t you keep a cum rag close to your bed.” Jon sighed. Deciding the sheets were already ruined, he used them to wipe himself off. He stood up, legs shaky from what just transpired, and walked to the bathroom attached to the room. He looked at the reflection staring back at him.  
Damian’s face looked exhausted and his hair was a mess. Jon couldn’t help but think how sexy Damian looked like this. He wanted Damian. He wanted to be in his own body, holding Damian.  
“Talking to you about this is going to be tough.” Jon spoke to the reflection, “I know you like me, but I doubt you will admit it. Even if I confront you about what I found, you will probably get defensive and make excuses. How can I convince you that we should give each other a shot?”  
Jon pondered on this for awhile. Then was struck with an idea. An evil smile spread across his face, “This is either a brilliant idea or you will hate me forever. I hope you can forgive me.”  
Jon got up and walked back to Damian’s toy stash, “I’ll just need to borrow some of your toys for this to work” Jon smiled, planning out how tomorrow would go.


	4. The Following Day

Jon arrived at the fortress with less than 5 minutes remaining. The boys’ cover was that they would be training all day, so he wore some loose fitting sweatpants and a gotham t-shirt he found in Damian’s closet. He looked and saw his body standing there. Damian took a similar approach and wore one of Jon’s favorite running shorts and hoodie.   
They looked at each other. Jon couldn’t help but notice Damian looking both exhausted and annoyed.  
“Where have you been Kent? We said we would meet up before the switch occurred.” Damian scolded.  
“We haven’t switched back yet, have we?” Jon quipped, “I guess that I am on time then.”  
“Tt,” Damian said, “God, I just want to be back in my own body. While super strength has been fun, I wouldn’t trade my body for it.”  
While this was true, Damian was going to miss his super cock. He spent all night playing with it, running out of lube halfway through. Thank god for Kryptonian invulnerability, otherwise it would have been severely chafed by now.  
Damian noticed Jon carrying a backpack. “What do you have there hayseed?”  
Jon’s tone got serious as he looked down, “First I want to know if you learned anything from these empathy stones?”  
Damian was caught off guard by this question, “What do you mean?”  
Jon looked up, so Damian was now looking at his own self, “I mean, did you learn anything about me? Were you able to understand me better?”  
It was Damian’s turn to look down. He was ashamed about how much he learned about Jon. He felt like he violated his friend’s trust. “I…” he spoke softly, “I learned we have more in common than I thought.”  
Jon smiled, “Well good. Because I want you to know everything about me.” He started opening the backpack, “And I hope you can forgive me, because I learned a lot about you too.”  
Damian looked up, “What do you mean?”  
Damian watched as Jon walked over to the wall where a pipe stuck out and sat down.  
“Damian, I know everything. And I want you to know it is ok.” Jon spoke reassuringly.  
Damian looked flustered, fearing the worst, “I don’t know what you are talking about, but knowing you, you probably jumped to the wrong conclusions.”  
“I knew you might get defensive about this, Damian. That is why I am doing this. I hope it is alright.” And with that, Jon took out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Damian’s body to the fortress’s wall.  
“What do you think you are doing Kent?” Damian stepped forward to stop him, but suddenly there was a flash of light.  
Damian opened his eyes, only to realize he was now sitting down, chained to the wall. He was in his body again. He looked up and saw Jon, who had super sped over to him and took the backpack away.  
“What the hell, Kent?” Damian was getting angrier now. “Do you really think handcuffs will hold me. I learned how to break out of these when I was 3.”  
“Oh, I think you will find it hard to concentrate on the handcuffs in a moment.” Jon said with a smirk.  
Damian shifted to get up, but felt a jolt go up through his body. Something large was in ass and he was pretty sure he knew what it was.  
“You… you found…,” Damian started  
“Your toys? Yes, yes I did.” Jon pulled out a remote.  
“What makes you think this perverted thing is mine?!” Damian screamed angrily, “Now let me out of hereee…. Ugghh…” Damian let out a moan. Jon had pressed a button on the remote he was holding, causing the toy in his ass to start vibrating.  
“That was an interesting toy I found. A remote control vibrating butt plug. And for how I know it was yours? Besides the obvious that it was in your closet in your room, your hole had almost no resistance when I pushed it in. Someone has had a lot of practice with those toys.” Jon said.  
Damian blushed. Embarrassed that his friend was doing this and that his body was reacting in such a favorable way. Damian’s sweatpants were now showing off an obscene tent, despite how much Damian willed it not to.  
“What do you want?” Damian asked still angry.  
“I want the truth.” Jon said in a kind voice. He sat down across from Damian, just out of his friend’s reach. “But first I will give you mine.” He pressed the remote to stop the vibrating in his friend.  
“Ever since we were kids you have been my best friend. I love spending time with you, whether it is on missions or hanging out at school. And I’ve always admired you. But I always thought you only saw me as a kid, so I never thought of you more than a friend because I never thought it would ever be.”  
Damian’s went rigid and his face changed. He wasn’t expecting Jon’s bluntness and Jon’s words hurt. He was Jon’s friend. Only a friend. He couldn’t hide the pain of realizing that.  
Jon realizing what his friend thought and moved forward and put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Let me finish.” Jon reassured, feeling Damian’s tension go down. “Then last night I learned that you thought more of me than an annoying kid that follows you around. I learned that you actually like me. And as more than a friend. And that’s when it clicked.”  
Jon looked Damian straight in his emerald eyes, “Damian. I like you too. More than I think you realize.”  
And with that, Jon leaned forward and kissed his bound friend.  
Damian’s eyes widened as he felt the lips of his beloved touch his. His heart started to race and he wasn’t sure if this was really happening or if he was dreaming.  
Jon pulled away, seeing the surprised and dazed look on Damian’s face.  
“And then I found your secret stash,” Jon continued. He reached out and grabbed the stiff wood straining from Damian’s sweatpants, giving it a gentle squeeze. “And I thought that was so hot.”  
“Ugh..” Damian moaned as his friend’s continued to massage his member. Damian was leaking now and the wet spot on his pants let Jon know just how turned on he was.   
“So now is your turn. Let me know what you think.” Jon said.  
“I…I don’t know what to say.” Damian said. He hated this. His crush just confessed how much he liked him, and he still couldn’t tell him how he felt. Give Damian an end of the world crisis and he would charge into it fearless, but have him confess his love and feelings, and he was petrified.  
Jon frowned thinking the worst. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come on so strong. I’m such an idiot!” he let go of Damian’s cock and stood up.  
“No! Wait!” Damian pleaded.  
“Huh?” Jon looked stopped moving.  
“I… don’t go.” Damian said, so quietly it was a good thing Jon had super hearing. “I… I like you. You obviously know that. It’s just… you…I don’t know.” He was struggling to get words to come out.  
‘God damn it!’ Damian thought. ‘You are Damian Wayne. The son of the Bat and the rightful heir to that Mantle. You Can Do This’  
“I think I more than like you, ok!” Damian screamed. “Jon you are an amazing, good hearted guy. I’d be lucky to have you and you’d be a fool to have me, but I would do my damn best to make you the happiest guy I know! So yes, yes ok! I love you!”  
Damian felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders. He smiled as he couldn’t believe what he confessed. Suddenly he felt strong hands grab hold his head as Jon came down and started making out with him. Unlike the previous romantic kiss, this one was driven purely by lust.  
After a couple minutes, Jon let go to catch his breath.  
“So you really thought my collection is hot?” Damian asked, still embarrassed that Jon found it. “You don’t think I am a pervert?”  
“Oh you are definitely a pervert,” Jon laughed, “But there is nothing wrong with that. I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”  
“It was especially nice to see you think of me when you use them.” Jon looked proud.  
“And you say I have an ego,” Damian retorted. “What makes you think I think of you?”  
“Come on Damian, I saw the superdildo. The ‘S’ on it practically screams ‘Fuck me Jon’!”  
“Who says I wasn’t thinking of your father?” Damian snaps back.  
“Asshole!” Jon shouts, pressing the remote again.  
“Ahhhhh” Damian sighs as the vibrations start up again, this time more powerful than before.  
“Jonathan Kent, saying Fuck and Asshole. Who thought you would use such foul language? What would your mother think?”  
“Wow, do you really want to talk about my parents right now? And how are you still talking instead of moaning with that toy in your ass?” Jon said, fairly impressed with his love. “This thing is almost at max power right now.”  
“Please, I can take so much more than this toy. But if you really want me to stop talking, I can think of one way you can shut me up.” Damian said licking his lips, staring at the tent in Jon’s running shorts.  
That was all the invitation Jon needed. He stood up. In a flash, his shorts were off in a blink of an eye and his hard cock was now in resting in front of Damian’s face.  
Damian moaned. He could smell Jon’s musk and it was intoxicating. Damian stuck out his tongue and licked the precum off the tip of Jon’s cock. He couldn’t help but moan as he tasted it. He continued to use his tongue to lick Jon’s cock, teasing the boy of steel, never lifting the tongue off the flesh. He got down to the base and started kissing his way back up.  
Jon just stood there, watching the amazing sight of the boy wonder work his cock like a pro.  
When Damian got back to the tip, he couldn’t wait any longer. He opened his mouth and went halfway down on Jon’s cock.  
“Ahhh.” Jon moaned, feeling Damian’s warm mouth wrap around him. He couldn’t believe Damian could go so far down on him on his first time. “Oh fuck”  
Damian started bobbing his head, swirling his tongue as he did, getting more cries from Jon.  
Jon bent over and pulled Damian’s cock out of his sweatpants. Damian’s 6 and a half inch cock had precum dripping like a faucet. Jon gathered up some of it and used it as lube as he rubbed the head of Damian’s dick.  
“Ugggghhh,” Damian moaned, sending vibrations up Jon’s cock.  
Jon was getting close, and he could tell Damian was too.  
“Damian, if you keep that up, you are going to make me cum.” Jon warned, but this only made the Robin suck with greater intensity.  
With one hand Jon pressed the last button on the remote, causing the toy inside of Damian to vibrate at max power. With the other he grabbed Damian’s shaft and started jerking him off quickly.  
And that was all it took. With the butt plug vibrating against his prostate and his love’s hand wrapped around him, Damian reached his climax, with cum shooting out of his cock. The first couple ropes of cum flew onto his shirt, and the rest starting coating Jon’s hand.  
Seeing this pushed Jon over the edge. He groaned and began shot his load down Damian’s throat. He pulled out just in time to have a couple more jets of cum fly onto Damian’s perfect face.  
Both boys were panting now. Jon turned off the toy and fell to the ground exhausted. They sat there for a minute in silence, catching their breath.  
Jon sat up and looked at his love. He couldn’t help but laugh seeing his seed in Damian’s hair and dripping down his cheek.  
“What’s so funny Kent?” Damian asked, admiring Jon’s laugh.  
“You just look so hot with my cum all over you.” Jon mused.  
“You think so? Well maybe if you had better aim, you would have gotten more in my mouth.” Damian stuck his tongue out, trying to lick the cum off his cheek, still handcuffed to the wall.  
“You should be lucky, I usually cum more than that.”  
“Oh, I know.” Damian said, “That is my bad. Me and your cock had some fun times last night. Your cum rag is now as stiff as a board. Also, I owe you some more lube.”  
“Wow, I leave you alone with my body for one night and you drain my balls?” Jon laughed, imagining Damian jerking off in his body. “You sure you love me? Or just my cock?”  
“I don’t know why they have to be mutually exclusive.” Damian joked as he threw the handcuffs towards Jon.  
“Asshole.” Jon said, looking impressed. “How did you get these off?”  
“I told you, I could break out of those since I was 3. I just needed to concentrate and now that you are no longer assaulting my ass with this toy, I finally could.” Damian gloated.  
They sat their joking for awhile longer.  
“So does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?” Jon asked  
Damian looked into his eyes and held Jon’s hand, “I would be honored, beloved.”

-End-


End file.
